Дракуль Михок
| jva=Takeshi Aono| extra1= | }} Дракуль "Соколиный Глаз" Михоук действующий Шичибукай и величайший мечник в мире. Во время таймскипа Михоук был учителем Ророноа Зоро. Появление У Михоука маленькая бородка и короткие бакенбарды заостренные кверху. Он носит богато украшенную одежду в красно-черных тонах и крест-подвеску со спрятанным внутри него кинжалом, придающие ему внешность некоего "испанского мечника". Его наряд состоит из широкополой шляпы украшенной большим пером, и длинного распахнутого черного костюма с красным цветочным узором на рукавах и воротнике. За его спиной всегда имеется огромный меч с широким изогнутым лезвием из "чёрного золота". Сам меч также имеет форму креста. Золотая гарда инкрустирована красным бисером (в аниме синим и зеленым), рукоять обмотана бинтами, на конце имеется особо крупный камень. Кроме того, он носит белые (в аниме фиолетовые) штаны придерживаемые декоративным поясом, и заправленные в слишком большие по сравнению с размером ног, ботинки. Во время пребывания в замке на острове Курайгана он надевает другие штаны и расстегнутую белую рубашку c гофрированным воротником. Когда он познакомился с Зоро в открытом море, на нем был черный одноцветный плащ наброшенный на плечи. Его прозвище происходит от его необычно окрашенных по цвету глаз, похожих на глаза ястреба. 20 лет назад, у него не было бороды, волосы были короткими и взъерошенными. У него уже был крест подвеска, и красовался он в чем то выглядящим как рубашка с цветочным узором. Галерея Характер Как и у многих других персонажей, у Михоука свой собственный уникальный смех, или, скорее, даже целых два типа смеха: "Вах-хах-хах-ха/Ку-ку-ку-ку-ку". Тем не менее, Дракуль Михоук, возможно, один из самых серьезных персонажей в One Piece; его тяжело удивить, он редко улыбается, а увидеть его смеющимся в аниме вообще можно всего лишь раз. Разоблачение тайны кровных уз, связывающих Луффи и Драгона, из колеи его явно не выбило, несмотря на всеобщее удивление вокруг него. Он демонстрирует чувство долга, которое отсутствует у других Шичибукаев за исключением Бартоломью Кумы (до своего полного превращения в PX-0) и Джинбея. Михоук очень выборочно исполняет свои обязанности Шичибукая, о чем красноречиво говорит как история его редких ответов на призыв Шичибукаев, так и его решение преследовать и уничтожать пиратов в соответствии с его собственными предпочтениями.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Don Doflamingo notes that Mihawk was the one they least expected to show up at the meeting between the Shichibukai and Marines. Зефф выдвинул предположение, что причина, по которой Михоук атаковал Дона Крига и его людей, состоит в том, что они просто прервали его сон.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 49 and Episode 23, Zeff's guess as to why Mihawk attacked Krieg. Сам Михоук признался, что преследовал пиратов от самого Гранд Лайн до Ист Блю только потому, что хотел убить время. Хотя Михоук и признан лучшим из лучших мечников в мире, он не теряет объективности. С одной стороны, ему явно наскучила посредственность большинства его оппонентов, но с другой, он в состоянии разглядеть талант. В действительности, он даже захотел увидеть, как Ророноа Зоро его превзойдет, после того как увидел невероятную целеустремленность и волю Зоро во время боя с ним. Михоук также проявляет любопытство по отношению к людям, которых решает атаковать. Он попытался нанести удар Белоусу, сильнейшей на данный момент из показанных техник, а на Луффи он напал для того, чтобы узнать на его ли стороне судьба. Отношения Враги В прошлом Михоук был соперником Шанкса, но затем отказался от соперничества, потеряв интерес к дуэлям с одноруким противником. В настоящий момент он относится к Шанксу нейтрально и может разыскать его, если у него есть какое-либо дело к старому противнику. Они с Шанксом неплохо ладят, несмотря на тот факт, что являются диаметральными противоположностями друг друга по характеру. Шанксу также удается втянуть Михоука в пьянку по случаю празднования успехов Луффи, хотя тот всего несколько минут назад с издевкой говорил о разболтанности Шанкса. Михоук даже про себя извинился перед Шанксом во время битвы в Маринфорде, где он объявил, что не станет сдерживаться во время атаки на Луффи. Когда же во время войны с Белоусом появляется Шанкс, Михоук покидает поле боя, заявляя, что на бой с Шанксом он своего согласия не давал. Перестав видить соперника в Шанксе, теперь он готов соперничать с Зоро, и он готов ждать столько времени, сколько потребуется Зоро, чтобы стать достаточно сильным и победить его. Поэтому Михоук, кажется, наблюдает за успехами Ророноа, и радовался, когда Зоро получил свою первую награду. Михоук, также, сделал своим врагом Дона Крейга, уничтожив весь его флот, когда Крейг собрался покорить Гранд Лайн. Михоук, в свою очередь, даже не считает Крейга врагом. По мнению Михоука, гнев Крейга заставил его атаковать Михоука, несмотря на то, что Крейг был свидетелм поражения Зоро и того, как его собственный корабль был разрезан на части. Силы и способности .]] Дракуль Михоук считается сильнейшим мечником в мире, монстром из монстров, по словам одного из персонажей. Известно, что в молодости Михоук часто участвовал в дуэлях с таким же молодым и неопытным Шанксом. Из-за его статуса, победа над Михуком является конечной целью Ророноа Зоро. Михоук настолько силен, что Дон Криг заподозрил его в обладании силой дьявольского фрукта, однако, согласно датабукам, его способности основаны лишь на силе и умении. Михоук обладает сверхчеловеческой силой, позволившей ему остановить Зоро - сильного мечника, подающего большие надежды. Достойный своего прозвища, Михоук обладает невероятным зрением, и способен с легкостью следить за Луффи во втором гире, а также атаковать его с абсолютной точностью на дальней дистанции, не задевая при этом людей, находящихся между ними.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 561, Mihawk follows Luffy's Gear Second. Хотя Михоук и силен, его атаки совершенно не действуют на некоторых персонажей, примером чему может служить Багги.(Благодаря силе его фрукта ) Михоук путешествует в судне, по форме напоминающем гроб, с двумя свечами, горящими зеленым пламенем, черным парусом и единственным посадочным местом. Тот факт, что он может путешествовать по неспокойным морям, а также по Гранд Лайн в таком утлом суденышке, является еще одним подтверждением его силы. Первой демонстрацией его силы стало уничтожение в одиночку флота Дона Крига из 50 кораблей и 5000 моряков непосредственно перед началом шторма. Михоук был соперником Шанкса, но до того как тот стал одним из Йонко, что развеивает миф о том что мечник ровня самим Йонко. Впрочем разница их статусов шичибукая и Йонко тоже намекает на то какая пропасть между ними в плане силы. Обращаясь к Зоро после своей победы над ним, Михоук пообещал, что будет ждать того в качестве сильнейшего в мире мечника столько, сколько потребуется, чем показал уверенность в своих силах.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 52 and Episode 24, Mihawk claims he will continue to be the world's greatest swordsman waiting for Zoro to challenge him again. Оружие В бою Михоук использует Кокуто Йору - сильнейший меч в мире. Меч украшен орнаментами, имеет длинну в шесть футов, форму распятья и загнутое окончание. Удары Михоука могут преодолевать значительные расстояния, как в случаях с кораблем Дона Крига и огромным айсбергом в Маринфорде.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 49 and Episode 23, Mihawk cuts up Krieg's ship. Михоук с легостью режет сталь, что видно на примере Мистера 1. Его навыки обращения с мечом настолько отточены, что он может без особого труда изменять траектории летящих в него пуль. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 50 and Episode 24, Mihawk knocks bullets with ease. .]] Дистанционные атаки Михоука во многом напоминают Фунтовую Пушку Зоро и поражают противников энергией либо сжатым воздухом (точно не известно). Подвеска в форме креста, которую он носит на шее - на самом деле миниатюрный кинжал в ножнах. Хотя не похоже, что кинжал ценен, с его помощью Михоук смог без труда победить Зоро и практически пробить тому сердце.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 51 and Episode 24, Mihawk blocks Zoro's attacks with his tiny knife. История Прошлое Прошлое Михоука покрыто тайной. Тем не менее, когда-то он видел в лице Шанкса сильного противника. Говорят, их битвы гремели по всему Гранд Лайну, и Михоук часто вызывал Шанкса на дуэль. После того как Шанкс потерял свою руку 10 лет назад, Михоук перестал стремиться состязаться с ним. В какой-то момент Михоук получил титул "Самого лучшего фехтовальщика в мире" и кроме того получил ранг Шичибукай. Он присутствовал при казни Гол Д.Роджера. Так же он сделал замок острова Курайгана своим домом. Сага Ист Блю Confrontation at the Baratie Во время противостояния у Барати, Михоук в одиночку уничтоживший флот Дона Крейга за исключением главного флагмана когда Крейнг пытался войти в Гранд Лайн, приследовал его в Ист блу вплоть до ресторана Барати, где и уничтожил последний флагман. .]] В это время в Барати Михоук столкнулся с Пиратами Соломенной шляпы и Зоро немедленно вызывает его. Михоук блокировал все три меча Зоро кончиком кинжала-ожирелья и проколол ему грудь. Он был поражен духом Зоро. Зоро использовал свою сильнейшую атаку Санзен Секай, но Михоук полностью одолел его и разрушил два из трех мечей (все, кроме Вадо Итимондзи). Зоро вызвал Михоука и проиграл. Зоро, признавая свое полное поражение, захотел быть убитым Михоуком лицом к лицу, как истинный фехтовальщик. Михоук принял это предложение и своим мечом создал большой диагональный разрез на груди Зоро, но сдержался, тем самым оставив Зоро живым. Луффи уже попробовал ударить Шичибукая, когда Зоро, полный слез, заявил ему, что он ни за что больше не проиграет. После этого Михоук сообщил Зоро свое полное имя и бросил ему вызов.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 6, Глава 52 и Эпизод 24, Михоук оставляет Зоро в живых, чтобы тот однажды превзошел его. Услышав цель Зоро и бросив ему вызов, Михоук спросил Луффи, какова его цель. Когда Луффи сообщил, что его цель - стать Королём Пиратов, Михоук сказал ему, что это даже сложнее, чем превзойти его. Когда Михоук закончил с Зоро, он решил, что ему пора отправиться обратно на Гранд Лайн спать. Дон Крэйг обиделся на отношение Шичибукая к его людям и атаковал его. Михоук произнес "Глупец!" и одним ударом порубил уже разрубленный корабль Дона Крейга на еще более мелкие кусочки. Когда клубы пыли рассеялись, великого мечника уже не было. Встреча с Шанксом Вскоре после этого, Михоук встретился с Шанксом чтобы рассказать ему новости о Луффи.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 96 and Episode 45, Mihawk visits Shanks. Когда Михоук достиг острова где был Шанкс, он наткнулся на нескольких членов Пиратов Красноволосого . Он спросил их, где находится их начальник. Михоук нашёл Шанкса и показал ему первую листовку Луффи. Шанкс говорит, что не может отпустить Михоука и огранизовывает еще одну вечеринку не смотря на то, что был нездоров после предыдущей пьянки. Сага Скайпии Встреча в Мариджоа После того, как Монблан Крикет решил помочь Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы попасть на небесный остров, Михоук был показан плывущим в Мариджоя в своей маленькой лодке, держа в руках листовку с второй наградой Луффи и первую листовку Зоро. Его также показали после того, как Луффи побил Белами. Он был удивлён, обнаружив их новые награды, так как не ожидал от Луффи и Зоро достижений за такой короткий промежуток времени. Позже Михоук достигает Мариджоя. Его приезд был неожиданным для Сенгоку, так как они планировали найти замену седьмому Шичибукаю, Крокодайлу. Война Белоуса Сражение в Маринфорде По-видимому, он откликнулся на призыв Шичибукаев драться против Белоуса и присоединился к войне, позже показан обедающим с другими Шичибукаями кроме Джинбея и Боа Хэнкок . После этого его показали в Маринфорде около Бартоломью Кумы , Донкихота Дофламинго , Гекко Мории и Боа Хэнкок готовым к грядущей битве. Когда Аокиджи заморозил два цунами, вызванных Белоусом, Михоук был одним из первых, кто атаковал, желая проверить разницу в силе между ним и Белоусом. Его атака, "сильнейший в мире удар меча", была остановлена Джозом ; атака величайшего мечника не нанесла ему урона и неизвестно, есть ли у Михоука атака, способная прорубить алмаз.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553, Mihawk wish to measure his strength against Whitebeard. Он был немного изумлен прибытием Луффи в Маринфорд, замечая, что Соломенная Шляпа всегда делал вещи интересными. Когда Сенгоку раскрывает, что Драгон - отец Луффи, Михоук только говорит, что это не очень-то неожиданно. Когда Луффи умудряется пройти через линию обороны, Шичибукай идёт встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Он извиняется перед Шанксом, говоря, что не отступит и будет надеяться что удача спасет Луффи от его черного меча .One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 560, Mihawk meets Luffy. во время войны в Маринфорде.]] Его драка с Луффи в основном состояла из различных разрезающих атак мечом дальнего действия, первая из которых атаковала Луффи издалека и нанесла ему урон, и одна из которых была достаточно сильна, чтобы отрезать верхушку одного из замороженных цунами и заставить её обрушиться на поле битвы.Какое-то время Михоук последовательно атаковал Луффи, который смог выполнить в основном успешно уклонялся. Однако Луффи не мог атаковать, терял расстояние и имел проблемы даже просто уклоняясь. Луффи схватил Багги и использовал его как щит против атак Михоука. Багги запустил магги шар в Михоука, который затем отразил его обратно в Багги. Когда Багги принял удар, Луффи промчался мимо Михоука. Однако, Шичибукай всё еще имел свои взгляды на Луффи. Марко приказал Висте взять на себя это сражение. Когда Луффи снова побежал к платформе для казни, Михоук заключил, что у Луффи есть странная способность делать всех своими друзьями и что это самая опасная сила в мире.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 561, Mihawk fights against Luffy. После того, как появилась армия Пацифист , Михоук высказал Висте мнение, что наступило время завершить их битву, в то время как последний заявил, что им обоим это на руку.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 562, Mihawk and Vista stopped fighting. останавливает Михоука.]] After Whitebeard got stabbed, Mihawk was the only one to ignore the event and didn't even gaze at him. He is later seen fighting in the Oriz Plaza after the pirates managed to get through the siege wall. When Luffy and Ivankov try again to reach Ace, Mihawk again arrives to stop them, but he's stopped by Mr. 1, whose name he's aware of. Daz Bones isn't a match for him and he's easily defeated, but Crocodile intervenes and engages in combat with Mihawk, telling him to watch out because he's in a bad mood.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 570, Mihawk fights with Mr.1 & Crocodile. He is later seen standing along side Gecko Moria, seeing Whitebeard's dead, but still standing, body. He later is seen leaving the battle with the arrival of Shanks stating he agreed to help in the war against Whitebeard, but fighting against Shanks was not part of the agreement. Послевоенная арка thumb|left|Михоук вернулся домой. После войны Михоук возвращается в свой замок на острове Курайгана. Перона, прочитав о предполагаемом свержении Мории, начинает рыдать. Михоук не проявляет никакого сочувствия и велит ей проваливать. В ответ Перона обвиняет его в негостеприимности, Михоук возражает, что она сама забралась в его жилище без разрешения. Мечник опровергает газетную статью о смерти Мории, так как сам видел его на протяжении всей войны правительства с Белоусом целым и невредимым. Однако, он и не утверждает, что Мория жив, так как не уверен, исполнил ли Дофламинго приказ убить Морию или нет. Впоследствии он появляется на руинах возле замка, где наблюдает за Зоро, дерущимся с вооруженными бабуинами, оккупировавшими остров. He comments on how Zoro is still far away from the sea even though he was away from the castle for a long time. When Mihawk sees that the boat he provided to Zoro gets damaged, he comments that the boat is now useless, but Zoro brushes off that comment saying that he can just use part of the boat to help him swim to his destination. Mihawk then explains to Zoro the reasons behind the baboons' fighting style, and then asks him to return to the castle and leave the following morning, but Zoro refuses, saying that he needs to reach Luffy. Михоук фыркает и позволяет ему идти. Zoro later comes back and asks Mihawk to train him. Mihawk tells Zoro to go, believing such an idea to be foolish. He tells him that he should be ashamed of himself, that seeing him come back crawling for help after losing to the baboons is just plain painful to watch and then closes the matter by telling him that he had been overestimating him, thus, that he will not be training him. However, Zoro answers Mihawk that he has already defeated them and that there is nothing left beside his head, but that he is not stupid enough to believe that he could win against him at this moment. In a rare moment of emotion, Mihawk starts laughing uncontrollably at the absurdity of his demand (training by his hand a swordsman who wants to kill him). However, he comprehends that Zoro is not acting for his own benifice, and, that on the contrary, he found something much more important to him than his own life or dreams. Impressed by his resolve, which is to bear the mark of disgrace for his captain, despite the fact that he is a man who has a great sense of honor. Mihawk gives in and tells Perona to heal Zoro so they can begin his training, which takes place during the next two years. Основные битвы * Дракуль Михоук vs. Шанкс (несколько раз, не показано) * Дракуль Михоук vs. Пиратской армады Дона Крига * Дракуль Михоук vs. Ророноа Зоро * Дракуль Михоук, Шичибукаи, и Морской Дозор vs. Пираты Белоуса и их союзники * Дракуль Михоук vs. Джоз * Дракуль Михоук vs. Монки Д. Луффи * Дракуль Михоук vs. Багги * Дракуль Михоук vs. Виста * Дракуль Михоук vs. Даз Бонз * Дракуль Михоук vs. Крокодайл Прочее * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Mihawk ranked as the 12th most popular character, making him the most popular of the Shichibukai. * On his character poster for Grand Battle! that appears when you unlock him, his name is spelled "Mihark".The secret characters of Grand Battle! * Regardless of the name debate mentioned here on this page, his name is noted to contain part of Count Dracula's name. Along with his name combined with his macabre coffin-boat, his inhuman eyes and his extreme power, it seems that he may have a connection to vampires or have been inspired by them. All of the symbols on Mihawk such as his crosses and coffin-like boat are all representative of the iconic vampire of popular media and culture in some form. Furthermore, in Bram Stoker's original novel, Dracula was described as having facial features like a hawk. Simailairity also, both men lived alone in castles in hard to reach places. * In the cover page of Chapter 590, it shows that Mihawk uses the small cross knife on his necklace to eat with. См. также *Шичибукаи *Шанкс *Ророноа Зоро *Йонко References Links *Hawk - Wikipedia article about the animal reference in Mihawk's name *Vampire - Wikipedia article about the supernatural being Mihawk relates to *Vampire - Monstropedia article about the supernatural being Mihawk relates to *Dracula - Wikipedia article about the fictional vampire tied to Mihawk Site Navigation Категория:Шичибукаи Категория:Мечники Категория:Персонажи Гранд Лайн Категория:Пираты Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Незавершенные статьи о персонажах